


The kiss tasted like tears.

by peachb0mber



Category: MCSM, Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: F/F, au where Reuben lives and everything's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachb0mber/pseuds/peachb0mber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt list <a href="http://theprincessjessi.tumblr.com/post/136267579521/the-drabble-game">here</a>.</p><p>Original fic post <a href="http://theprincessjessi.tumblr.com/post/136361174981/psst-hey-can-you-do-40-jesstra-the-drabble">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The kiss tasted like tears.

Jesse decides after the second time of falling from heights into a body of water that she’s had enough of both heights and water. She comes to the surface gasping for breath, looking around frantically. Two voices are calling her name, two voices she would normally be ecstatic to hear, but only one person is on her mind as she scrambles up onto the river bank.

“Jesse!” Olivia halts in front of her drenched companion, checking her over quickly for injuries. “Are you okay?!” Jesse’s back is to them, scanning the other side of the bank.

“We, uh…We didn’t think you’d made it,” Axel confesses with a helpless shrug that Jesse can’t see. He looks at her curiously, then in surprise as she spins and grasps Olivia’s shoulders.

“Reuben! Where’s Reuben?”

“I thought he was with you!” Olivia says, color draining from her face.

“Do you hear that?” Axel cuts in, prompting Jesse to look over his shoulder. She gasps and releases Olivia, high-tailing it away from them. Olivia yells for her to wait, dragging Axel after her, but Jesse’s already fallen to her knees only a few feet away, hunched over.

The sound of a pig squealing reaches their ears as they get closer, along with the sound of Jesse crying.

“Don’t you ever do that again, Reuben! I was s-so scared,” she reprimands him, holding him close to her. There’s no anger in her voice, too overcome with relief and tears. Reuben squirms in her too-tight grip, oinking apologetically. Axel and Olivia exhale in unison, sitting beside Jesse and Reuben to celebrate their job well done.

Jesse finally lets him go to wipe away her tears and Olivia scoops him up in a hug before he can escape. Reuben grunts in slight annoyance but snuggles into her hug anyway. “Next time Jesse tells you to stay put, stay put.” He gives a grudging assent, going limp in Olivia’s arms, and they all laugh.

From over the hill comes a new voice, shouting names and curse words. A red head under a turquoise bandana enters the fray, tripping and almost tumbling down the hill in her haste to reach them.

“Jesse!”

“Petra!”

Now, Jesse’s know Petra a long time, and she has never seen Petra cry. Not even when their class pet died in the eighth grade and Jesse and Olivia cried like babies. Jesse can’t even recall seeing Petra shed a tear over the pain that must surely come with Wither Sickness.

But when Petra crashes into Jesse and grabs her in a bone-crushing hug, Jesse’s shocked to notice the shaking shoulders, the wavering voice, the sniffling. The final clue that she’s crying is when Petra pulls back just enough to press her lips to Jesse’s and the kiss tastes like tears.

Olivia’s hands fly to her mouth to muffle a shriek, bouncing on her toes. Axel furrows his brow. “Why didn’t anyone tell me Petra liked Jesse?” he asks Olivia in a whisper. Olivia snorts out a laugh.

Jesse, meanwhile, comes to her senses enough to respond to the kiss just as Petra pulls away again. Her eyes are red-rimmed, wet lashes sticking together, but there’s an elated smile on her face. “I thought–That thing exploded, Jesse, I thought you were dead!” Petra’s hands are cupping Jesse’s cheeks and Jesse can’t find any words, but her knees are weak and she wraps her arms around Petra’s neck to stay standing.

“I think if you kiss her like that again, she will be,” Olivia snickers, booking it away from them at the look Jesse shoots her. She tugs Axel after her.

Petra raises her eyebrows at their retreating figures before she drops another kiss on Jesse’s cheek, bringing the brunette’s attention snapping back to her. Tears are still lingering on the corners of Petra’s eyes. Jesse wipes them away.

“Stop crying, you baby,” she jokes, letting out a small “oof” as Petra wraps her in another tight hug.

“Stop making me cry then,” Petra retorts.

Jesse rolls her eyes. “I’ll see what I can do. C’mon, let’s go find Lukas and the others.”

They disentangle themselves from the hug and, hand in hand, they trek back over the hill, sun shining brightly down on them.


End file.
